Felt It Up
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Ashley Jeurgens is the new babysitter of Flynn Jones. But his first day with her is a living nightmare for him, because Ashley was lusting for him. would the others find out? Contains pedophilia and rape. Read at your own risk.
1. The start of Flynn's nightmare

**I thought of this idea since I like both shows and it's kinda not for kids to begin with… let's say someone from The Secret Life just jumped in Chicago.**

**Read and enjoy… with caution. Story contains pedophilia and maybe rape.**

For 8 year old Flynn Jones, everyday his sister CeCe works with her BFF Rocky in the show Shake It Up, Chicago! And everytime he's alone, CeCe had to bring in Ty, Deuce, or both, to babysit for Flynn.

But this time, CeCe didn't bring either of the two. She brought a new one, since Ty and Deuce were busy that day.

"Flynn, I got you a new babysitter!"

"CeCe, tell me it's another boy."

"Actually she just moved to Chicago and only a few blocks away from our home."

As CeCe opened the door, she saw a girl in her teenage years, much older than CeCe. She was a 16-year old sophomore, and she was a bit cute.

"Hi. You must be Flynn."

"Um, hi?"

"My name's Ashley Jeurgens. I'll be your new babysitter."

"Ok…" then he turned around to CeCe and said, "You got a new babysitter- and it's a girl?"

"Come on. She's sweet and nice. Besides, she's a friend of Deuce which he recently met."

"Seriously? I have you and Rocky, and now you had to add one more girl to make my life miserable? I'm outnumbered!"

"Come on. You'll be fine."

"All right…"

Rocky then arrived and said, "Ok CeCe, we have to go. We'll be late for the taping."

"Ok Flynn. Be good for the babysitter! No tricks." Then she hugged Flynn and she told Ashley, "Ok I'll leave you two alone, help yourself to anything here. Just don't touch anything that belongs to our mom. Flynn will tell you what you do and what should you not. We'll go now. TELL MOM WE LEFT!" then she closed the door.

Flynn was now playing Modnation Racers in his PS3 and Ashley said, "What are you playing?"

"ModNation Racers. It' a nice game."

"Mind if I play too?"

"Sure, go ahead. You can make your character and kart too."

As they played together, Ashley remembered the time she was going after Ricky. And she still hasn't even got over him, as he now lives with Amy and their son John to begin a new life, thus, why she moved away from her place to live in Chicago to start again and forget him.

But Ashley had other plans with Flynn, even though it's not a good idea to do so. And as she looked at Flynn, she then realized how young, handsome and adorable he is. She even reminds him of Ricky, albeit a little version of him.

As she licked her lips slowly upon seeing the little child, she can't think that what she tried to do with Ricky that failed on her might turn out to work towards Flynn. In fact, she might be getting off her limits as her teen hormones can't take it any more…

As Flynn won he shouted, "VICTORY!'

Ashley's ears ringed at the pain of Flynn doing his overactive victory YEAHs.

"Ouch!"

"You ok Ashley?"

"A bit. Must have been the noise."

"Oh."

"Well I'll go to bed now, It's been a day or two."

"Why are you going to bed?"

"A nap."

"It's just 2 pm in the afternoon."

"That's why it's a nap, genius!" then he left for his room and slept.

For the entire first hour that Flynn was asleep, Ashley had the house to herself. But a few minutes later, she snuck in Flynn's room. She did love how he slept… like a baby. She then remembered John, back when she lived with her family.

Immediately she snuck in his bed and slept too, but she faked it so she can touch the little boy. Her hands grazed up the little boy's hand, and had it go to her breasts. She had one hand underneath her bra; the other one was underneath her panties. She then simulated the boy's hands into dirty pleasure for herself, and she moaned at the way she does it for the boy. And her sweet moans suddenly woke up Flynn.

He looked at Ashley's face and screamed.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I felt asleep… and horny."

"You creep! Get off of me!"

"What if I said no?"

"Then I'll have my mom arrest you."

"I don't think so…"

She then hurried up and locked Flynn's door from the outside, trapping Flynn in his room. Ashley then hid every hint of technology that can be used to contact the police station Flynn's mom is in, as well as CeCe's.

And when she unlocked the room, Flynn was scared and Ashley said, "It'll be alright… I want you."

"Don't come near to me… I beg you!"

"Shut up and love me!" then she locked the room again, and Flynn was stuck. As she kissed Flynn harsh, she then unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a black, lacy bra and Flynn was helpless against the slutty teenager.

"Suck me, I know you want to."

Flynn had no choice but obey her, and he unhooked her front-hooked bra, and was forced to do Ashley's bidding. He fondled, mashed, sucked, kissed and even bit her nipples and she moaned so heard.

"Umm, yeah, Flynn! Just the way I… Ahh"

As Ashley moaned, Flynn cried. As if he was the slave now, Flynn had no choice. Then Ashley held him tight and took his pants off. Even though Flynn had a small willy, that didn't stop Ashley from biting and sucking his uncircumcised wiener.

Flynn cried with tears in his eyes and Ashley even humped him to death. When Ashley cummed and moaned hard from it, She felt satisfied. Afterwards she took a shower and said, "Thanks Flynn. You were such a kid for me to pleasure me." as she was drying up, she said, "By the way, tell it to anyone, I'll have you trapped here."

Flynn, on the other hand, weakly got to his bed and cried hard. He was violated for the first time.

**That was something that hurts so bad. Please don't hate me for it, I tried my best anyway.**

**Would CeCe and Rocky find out? Will this reach Amy and Ricky? Find out!**


	2. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Ok, before I begin, I know the last scene was out of place to begin with, since I know Ashley won't do something like that. But I made her like that in this story only based on her infatuation with Ricky.**

**Now that that's out of the way, the story continues…**

**I don't own Shake It Up or Secret Life**

That morning, Flynn woke up with a tear in his eye. He still remembered the forcefulness of Ashley, her ear-breaking moans, her lustfulness upon him.

As he remembered it all, he cried. Then CeCe came in the door and said, "Morning Flynn!" but her face then changed as she saw him crying. She then asked, "Flynn… why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Flynn-"

"CeCe, please. I'm fine, ok?"

"Please tell me. At least Rocky kept my secret of having Dyslexia. Let me know what's bothering you."

"If I tell you now, would you not tell others?"

"Sure will."

With a sigh in his heart, he then said, "ASHLEY RAPED ME!"

"WHAT?"

"There, I said it. Please believe me!"

"That's impossible. She's nice."

"But she did it, I mean it!"

"Why would she do that to you? She's not bad."

"Yeah, says the older sis who goes with her friend all day!"

"Give Ashley a chance."

"What if she does it again?"

"Maybe she'll stop sooner or later."

"PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Sorry Flynn. I wish I can help you, but I'm out of options."

"CeCe!"

"Sorry…"

As she left the room, Flynn was devastated that even his older sister- who was a few years younger than Ashley- can't even help him out on him scarred self.

As his hopes crumbled, he kept weeping.

Somewhere else, Amy was busy taking care of John, she got a phone call. It was Ashley. "Hello?"

"Sis, you were right. Chicago is a great place."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just wanted to stay away from Ricky. This place did the trick."

"But tell me, why did you move there?"

"I just wanted to start again. In I'm lucky, I might even find a boy here my age that looks like Ricky."

"Ashley…"

"Ok sis I got to go. I have a babysitting job to do."

"Well, be careful."

"Oh and tell mom and dad and Robbie I love them."

"Will do."

As they hanged up, Amy then got worried for Ashley. _What if she was lying about it? she might be hiding something from us…_

Ricky then came inside the house and Ricky said, "What was that about?"

"Oh, Ashley called. She said she's fine in Chicago now."

"Why did she move away there? Have she told you why?"

"She stated that she wants to be away from you."

"Why would she do such thing… for me?"

"I have no idea Ricky… but I feel something's not right with her there…"

Back in Chicago, Ashley once more babysat Flynn. He said, "Ok, I'll give you another chance. Please don't hurt me…"

"We'll find out."

"Oh no…"

The same thing happened like last time, and it went one every time Ashley babysat Flynn. CeCe was helpless to help her own brother, and even their mom, who is a cop, didn't know about it as well.

However, the tide changed when Ashley was asleep. Flynn was able to escape his room, and luckily, he happened to see Ashley's cellphone in the living room.

As he was finding a number with a relation to her, he then remembered Ashley's last name, and he found the name of Ashley's sister: Amy Jeurgens.

As he called her, Ashley was still sounding asleep in Flynn's room. He then locked himself inside his mom's room and a voice was heard from her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you Ashley's sister?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Flynn Jones, the kid Ashley is babysitting me."

"Is there a problem, Flynn?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not."

"I'm afraid you'll have to hear what I'll say…"

**Now that Flynn is talking to Amy, what would he tell her about? Will he finally tell Amy about what's happening with Ashley, or will he chicken out? Comment!**


	3. A moment of understanding

**Sorry for being a bit late in the story, but now, it'll continue from where I left off. Flynn is going to tell Amy what Ashley is up to him recently. Will he say or not say? Read on to find out…**

**Again, I don't own Shake It Up or Secret Life. Chris Thompson and Brenda Hampton does.**

"Tell me, Flynn."

"Ashley… Raped me."

"She WHAT?"

"Yes, I'm not lying! She did it! I don't know why but help me!"

"I'll find a way to confront her. Just try to hold her for long until me and Ricky can come."

"Thank you."

Just then, a boom was heard. "Flynn? Are you there?"

"Help…!"

Ashley shouted, "Are you talking to my sister?"

Amy said, "I'll try to help you. Try to hold her off for the meantime!"

Flynn said, "Ok…"

At that point, Amy hung up. Ashley was finding the keys to Flynn's mother's room. As she opened it, she said, "I knew it, you'll tell my sister of it!"

"PLEASE, STOP THIS!"

As Flynn run away, he got caught by Ashley. "You're not going to tell anyone of it!"

Flynn, however, squeezed Ashley's bare breast peaking in the shirt hard with his fingers, which made Ashley howl in pain. She then let go, allowing Flynn to run away and get to the family phone. But before he can call, he then felt sorry for doing it.

He then sees Ashley howling in pain, because he felt he injured her so badly, she was on the ground. He then went back to her and said, "I'm sorry…"

"Why… why did you come back for me?"

"I shouldn't have retaliated."

He then helped her up to his room, and Flynn left for awhile, and came back with an ice pack.

Ashley was now in Flynn's bed. And he said, "Are you ok?"

"Why are you caring for me? I raped you. You got your chance to tell me on the cops. Why did you not do so?"

"I just had to; when I hurt you out of being afraid."

He then unbuttoned her crimson blouse, revealing her pink bra. He then unhooked the front-hook revealing a red, swelling breast. Flynn then places the ice pack on the swelling chest and told her, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Ashley then asked Flynn, "How do you know this thing?"

"Learned it from CeCe."

"I got to thank you; you had a change of mind."

"But Ashley… I got to ask you, why did you rape me?"

"It's a long story."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"Ok…"

"I lived in a typical family, far away from your state. I had to always go trying to be a good daughter. When Amy got pregnant at age 15, I tried not to end up like her. However, I broke out of my shell when I got into High School. I became like her friend Ben, who's recently the husband of Adrian. Many guys want me, but none got through. The moment I got close to Ricky, it came with a burning desire. I tried not to notice him, but my feelings got in the way. I even tried to have sex with him, but he refused. However, we kissed. When it was too much for me to handle, and because I don't want to be a homewrecker, I had to flee to Chicago, where they won't see me. The moment I saw you, the memories of my attempts on Ricky came back. By then, the wanting part of me took control. I wasn't able to control my feelings this time, and thus why I violated you."

"And now I know why."

"Sorry if I had to go do it on you, Flynn. I know you're 8, but my feelings for Ricky never ended and got transferred to you."

"So you're sorry?"

"I feel guilty of doing it to you."

He then reached her hand and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know."

Then, Flynn began to develop fondness for the 16-year old. The way he helped her, the way he looked at her body, he felt like he shouldn't just gave him more to reason for.

"Um, Ashley?"

"Yes, Flynn?"

"I kinda like you."

"Why are you saying that? I hurt you. You hurt me. We're even."

"I might be falling for you, and I might be able to forgive you."

"You're… falling… for me?"

"After hearing your story, I understand you in a new light. So… I'm just returning the favor."

"Flynn, you're really nice."

"Ashley, you're not a bad girl. You're just misunderstood."

"I know."

"If you want to forget about Ricky, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Flynn."

He then kissed her lips, and even massaged her swollen breast. "I don't know how I will repay you for understanding me, Flynn."

"Just think of it as an 'I forgave you a long time ago' thing."

As the kiss went on, a familiar voice was heard.

"Flynn! Ashley! Where are you guys?"

The two youths then broke the kiss and Flynn shouted, "I'll get it!"

**What's this? A change of heart? Flynn falling for Ashley? Or is it Ashley falling for Flynn? Oh, the things pre-teen love can do for Flynn! What happens now? Comment!**


	4. Explanation? What Explanation?

**So Flynn and Ashley finally reconciled after what happened between them; and things are about to change for both of them. What happens next? This chapter will tell you what's next.**

**Again, I don't own Secret Life or Shake It Up**

Flynn got out of his room and left Ashley for awhile. CeCe and Rocky were back from another taping of Shake It Up, Chicago! Rocky then asked Flynn, "Well, how's things, Flynn?"

"As usual."

"As usual?"

"Yup!"

CeCe said, "Is everything ok, Flynn?"

"Yup!"

Rocky then said, "If things are ok, why are you blushing, Flynn?"

"Just so happy."

CeCe then remembered what Flynn said about Ashley and said, "Did she do something bad to you?"

"Nope!"

CeCe was bewildered. How can his younger brother go from oppressed to just energetically happy? CeCe then asked, "Where's Ashley?"

"In my room."

The three kids go to Flynn's room and saw Ashley sleeping. Rocky said, "She has an ice pack in her boob? Flynn, why does your babysitter have an ice pack in her boob?"

"She accidentally bruised it while taking care of me," He lied.

CeCe said, "Ok, Flynn, tell what's going on around here…"

Then, a moment of silence happened… until Rocky broke it and asked:

"Did you get kissed by that 16 year old babysitter… on the lips?"

"So… you guys found out… didn't you?"

"I can tell with the blush on your face."

CeCe said, "Flynn…"

"It's not what it looks like-"

"MY BABY BROTHER HAS HIS FIRST KISS! I'M SO PROUD!"

She then hugged Flynn tight and Rocky started chanting, "Flynn got his first kiss, Flynn got his first kiss, Flynn got his first kiss, Flynn got his first kiss!"

"You're welcomeeeeee…"

Because of the noise, Ashley woke up and said, "Oh, so you guys are back."

CeCe and Rocky saw her blouse open and braless so they covered Flynn's eyes but Flynn shrugged it off. CeCe said, "Why aren't you closing your eyes?"

"I got this. Ashley, can I have that ice pack?"

"Sure, Flynn."

He got the ice pack from Ashley and brought it back on the fridge. Then he came back for Ashley and said, "You ok now Ashley?"

"Yes, I am ok now. Thanks for caring for me, Flynn."

She then went to CeCe and said, "Your kid brother is a nice person. You're lucky to have him as your brother."

"Um, thanks?"

CeCe was bewildered on what was happening between Flynn and his new babysitter. Could they be doing some fun activity that both CeCe and Rocky don't know?

"Rocky, something weird is going on here…"

"CeCe, that's just your brother. He's just having a little boy crush on your new babysitter that you hired for Flynn."

"I know, but how come he's getting a _bit close_ to Ashley?"

"I don't know, I can't even read my brother's mind. Still, something is so mysterious…"

Ashley the covered up and said, "Flynn, I got to go now."

"Wait!"

"Flynn… is there anything I could do for you?"

"I had a good time with you."

"Thanks." She then kissed Flynn on the cheek.

"Here's my card. If you want to have time with me, I'm open. You know where to call me."

"Ok Ashley. I'll keep it in mind."

CeCe then said to Ashley, "Well, here's your payment for the day. I hope it's not much of trouble for you…"

"Don't worry. No problems."

As she left, CeCe asked Flynn, "I don't get it. First she raped you, now she went nice to you? Flynn… what happened?"

Rocky said, "You mean Flynn was raped by her? I got to tell this-"

CeCe stopped her and said, "Look, Rocky, no one must know about this. It'll be a secret that Flynn has a crush on Ashley. Besides, I've seen my brother so happy for the first time. Telling it to anyone might send him to anger."

"I HEARD THAT!"

CeCe and Rocky were startled by Flynn's expression. "Look, if you tell her out, I'll be heartbroken. Please don't tell Ashley to others… please…"

Rocky, seeing that Flynn was serious, said, "Ok fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. For Flynn."

CeCe knew that Flynn had an affair with Ashley. And he's only 8 years old! Dating a 16 year old? CeCe still wonders how a mutual connection can happen for both of them. As goes inside her room, She lies down on her bed and said, "Flynn… liking Ashley… how can that happen?"

Meanwhile, Flynn, in his room, slept quietly with a smile. He's one lucky child, after all.

Back at Valley Glen, CA, Amy still is wondering why Ashley would do such a thing. Ricky was already home then, and Ricky noticed her feelings. Ricky asked, "Amy, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know Ricky. Ashley… she raped someone today."

"WHAT?"

"The kid she was babysitting told me he was being raped by her. I don't know if it's true or not. I know Ashley won't do it but…"

"It's my fault."

"Ricky, you've done nothing to influence Ashley. I know she still likes you, but Ashley raping a little boy? I don't know…"

"Amy, you're thinking so much. You know what, tomorrow, we're going to Chicago. I'll tell Ben and Adrian to join us."

"I hope this is true… I just don't want Ashley to get in trouble."

She hugged John and she does hope things aren't going bad…

**Looks like CeCe and Rocky knew. What more if Amy, Ricky, and others know what Flynn and Ashley are cooking? Better stay locked-on to this story… things have yet to go a BIT deeper. Comment!**


	5. That one night

**After the big reveal to CeCe and Rocky, things are going great for Flynn. But on the other side, Amy is worried. What was the problem? Read on!**

**Again, I don't own Secret Life or Shake It Up.**

(Cue song "I'm on my own" as heard in the movie _17 Again._)

That day began for Flynn with a happy energetic side of himself. Flynn was so busy and stuff, Ashley was the one picking him up now than just walking on the way to school.

"Ashley, you're taking me to class?"

"Come on Flynn. I don't want you to be late."

During school, Flynn and Ashley exchange text messages. The conversation goes:

(Flynn) I *heart* U so much

(Ashley) I'd take U for a snack later

(Flynn) RLY?

(Ashley) LOL, U cute thing

(Flynn) I *heart U much

(Ashley) I *heart U more, BRB

This confused Deuce. "Why is she all happy when texting someone?"

Ashley picks up Flynn from School and the other boys in his class were shocked in awe. This raises questions and thoughts from the other kids:

"How did Flynn score a hot girl?"

"That's not his sitter, right?"

"I heard he got her approval."

"I hope they'd better stay in shadows from the authorities."

"I wish I had a girl like Flynn's."

"Flynn's one lucky kid…"

"Looks like he doesn't need his sister's popularity no more."

"What's her name again?"

Ashley and Flynn had a great day after school. They went to the arcade, bought Flynn a new toy and in turn bought Ashley a new dress. They even ate in the Olive Garden for an early dinner. They even watched a movie together.

That night Ashley drove to her place and said. "Want to come in for awhile?"

"Why not, Ashley."

As they got to her apartment, he saw the place. "So this is where you live, Ashley?"

"Yes, that's the place."

"So what do you do in Chicago aside from being a babysitter?"

"I attend school here in John Hughes High, like your sister. And also do a job at Justice in the city mall."

"So your life is indeed a quiet one…"

"I told you before Flynn… My life's not perfect."

"Figures."

"Can you come to my room for awhile?"

"Sure."

Flynn then saw the window. It was a beautiful place, and the entire Chicago skyline can be seen in its beautiful splendor. "I wish my place was like this."

Then he went in and Ashley was lying in the bed. "Flynn, I'm hot. Can you take my shirt off?"

"There's the window."

"It's open, but I don't feel cool."

"Ok…"

He then helped Ashley discard the piece of clothing and Ashley was wearing a white, lacy bra. "Whoa. You look… hotter."

She grabbed his hand and had it fiddle with the fabric of her bra. "You think it's nice?"

"I guess."

His fingers did magic to her skin, and she's feeling it again that magic touch only an 8-year old can conjure. Then Flynn reached for the hooks and unhooked her bra. Letting her cup C breasts spring out and Flynn took one each and he let his hands do the talking.

"You feeling cool now?"

"A little."

Flynn then felt his first erection. He knew he'll be aroused by the 16 year old girl's brazen flirtation. "Mind if I take your jeans off?"

"Go ahead."

He fiddled with one had in her breast while his other one unbuttoned and tugged her jeans off. Then he noticed: she didn't wear any panties. "It's wet. But how…?"

"Get me my stick."

"What stick?"

Then he noticed a pink vibrator and he said, "That one?"

"That one."

He gleefully obliged to do so and followed her bidding. He then opened it and plunged it in her waiting hole. As he just put in there, he kept kissing Ashley and fondling her breasts, causing Ashley to moan while kissing Flynn.

And then…

"I'm gonna cum, Flynn! Aaaahhhh!"

The vibrator just shot out and Flynn dragged Ashley to the end of the bed to anticipate the incoming orgasm. Flynn got drenched in Ashley's juices.

"That… was… AWESOME!"

But he saw Ashley shaking and moaning, so Flynn had to hug her. "Shh… Ashley… It's ok… I'm here."

"I'm fine… Flynn." She then lost consciousness, and Flynn panicked. "Oh no…"

She then spoke in her sleep, "I'm fine Flynn… don't worry about me."

Flynn sighed in relief. But he then remembered that he had to be home that day, so He whispered to Ashley, "I'll see you next time. I had a great time with you. Love you Ashley." He then kissed her on the cheek and tucked her naked body in the covers.

He then left her a rose and a note and went away in the night.

As he got inside his apartment, CeCe was waiting for him in the sofa. "Flynn, where have you been? It's past your bedtime and you just got home late. We were worried. What has gotten in your mind?"

"Sorry, I got carried away. I forgot to tell you CeCe."

She hugged Flynn and told him, "Please, don't freak me out again. Next time, better tell me ahead of time ok?"

"Sorry CeCe. Won't happen again."

"Ok, go to your room. You're lucky mom wasn't home tonight."

He then went to his room and slept with a smile in his face. But CeCe still was wondering what happened between them that day… or was it?

Unknown to Ashley and Flynn, Amy, Ricky and John where on their way to Chicago, and things might get a turn for the worst for the forbidden couple…

**So Ashley and Flynn made love for the first time, and CeCe is getting worried. But things are about to take on new heights, and can complicate their love. What happens next? Better stay tuned and leave comments!**


	6. Secrets don't stay hidden for long

**Flynn had his first time with Ashley, but is this the start of things that they would dread later on? Esp. that CeCe and Amy are now even more concerned. What will happen next? Better read on now!**

**Again, Secret Life and Shake It Up ain't mine.**

The morning sun seeped its way to Ashley's bedroom. She woke up with the feeling in her eyes and she got up. She then realized she wasn't able to get dressed up, but not before she noticed the note and the red rose Flynn left the night before, when she ended up unconscious. She then decided to put the rose in her vase and read the note. It read:

_Ashley,_

_Thanks for last night. I loved every minute of it. Hope you'll babysit me again._

_Flynn_

Her eyes welled up at Flynn's last note. But she also realized that Toby would find out and kill the boy. "He musn't know of it… I don't want to be the cause of Flynn's death and CeCe will blame me for it."

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!"

Because she had no time to change to a suitable outfit due to being naked from last night, she got her pink robe instead and covered up. She then got to the door and opened it. But to her surprise…

"Amy? What are you doing in Chicago?"

Amy replied, "To check on you, and to find the truth on what Flynn said."

"The rape part?"

"Yes Ashley. I didn't come here just to have a vacation. I had to skip school that day just to come here and find out."

Ricky continued, "I didn't know you'll have to go as far as this, but this is a new low, from you. How could you Ashley?"

"I know I deserve to be-"

Amy cut her off and said, "Ricky, carry John. Me and Ashley need a little time together. Let Ben, Adrian, Jack and Grace know we'll be right back in a few."

Ricky opted to just keep silent and left the building.

Amy then sat on the couch with Ashley.

"Now tell me Ashley, why did you rape Flynn?"

"About that, I didn't really want to do this. But I remembered Ricky and went out of control."

"Ashley that's not funny. Why on earth did you decide to rape a kid? That's not just disgusting, that was out of the line. He's 8 or 9. Do you know what would happen if his family knew?"

"Don't worry, CeCe knows, but decided to keep it quiet. So did her friend Rocky."

"Ashley-"

"Ok look, he was about to call the cops but he changed his mind in the last minute. He saw me hurting because he hurt me. He decided to just take care of me instead of just letting me get to the authorities. He's nice."

"You mean the kid you raped just let you go?"

"Yes. I told him about the whole thing in the past, so he just dropped it and fell in love with me. He understood me Amy. He really did. Did you ever understand me for once?"

"Stop changing the topic Ashley. You're my little sister and this is what you do? I can't believe you rape Flynn and then he decided to let you go off the hook and fall in love with you? What about Toby?"

"I was getting there. Please don't tell Toby. Not only will he mock me, but also freak out when he finds out."

"You're lucky Flynn didn't tell you off and neither would I. But this is not a joke… he's not a teenager. He's a little boy. And not just any boy- he's the little brother of a dancer on TV. And if word comes around I'll have to do something by myself, since Dad can't help you nor mom. Be careful next time, because there might no next time when the secret comes out of both of you."

"I'm sorry Amy…" she's now on the verge of tears and she finally cried. "I just want to be loved. Flynn had that compassion for me. He's so kind, toughtful, something I badly wanted from mom and dad… but since they're divorced, I have no one to turn to… luckily he came for me and forgave what I done to him. Amy… don't let anyone know…" She ended up crying on Amy's shoulder.

"I understand now. But it better not be anything bad that happens next."

"I promise…"

Then they both let go and Amy finished, "I have to go. It's a long way back."

"Bye Amy."

As the door closed, Ashley was wondering what would happen to Flynn the moment the secret got out of the window. "Please Flynn, hope you'll be alright…"

Meanwhile, Rocky still can't believe how Flynn would get raped, then opted to forgive her. Ty then came in and told Rocky, "Sis, you're not feeling good today. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing Ty. Just.. nothing. I'm just worn off that's all."

Ok. I'll make you some snacks. That would keep your mind off of anything today."

"Thanks Ty."

As his brother left, Rocky was still confused on how it ended up. She wished to tell Ty, her older brother, of the situation. But then the thought came back to her- don't tell anyone.

"_If you told anyone, Flynn would be sad!"_

Rocky just sighed because of it. How could she just say nothing? If she said something their friendship will break because of that alone. "What must I do? Tell or not?"

Then her cell phone rang and it was CeCe calling her.

"Rocky, I have something to tell you."

"CeCe, me too. You go first."

"Flynn got home late last night. I'm getting worried."

"Why?"

"I bet Ashley and Flynn spent so much time together that night he forgot about his curfew."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I'm that worried. Your turn."

"I can't take it anymore! I have to tell Ty and Deuce!"

"You can't! If they find out the whole school finds out and we'll be humiliated because we had a brother who's dating a 16-year old girl who raped him!"

"Um CeCe… don't you mean your brother?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"I don't know if I must keep it…"

"I'll let you know, but I'll try to convince Ty and Deuce. I hope they'll understand this situation…"

"They better be. I can't hold out a bad secret for long!"

"Ok I got to go."

"By CeCe."

Later on, CeCe and Rocky told Ty and Deuce about it but the two boys were confused at the turn of events.

Deuce said, "Really? Ashley and Flynn are together?"

Ty just shrugged but resumed, "I knew Flynn would get a girl who's not his age."

CeCe then said, "Please, I don't want anyone to know. What if others found out?"

"So you do know too."

CeCe turned around and saw Amy and her friends.

"Um… I got some explanation to do then... right?"

"Me and my friends were looking for you because I'd like to discuss to you and your friends of Ashley and Flynn's situation."

"But who are you?"

"Amy Jeurgens, Ashley Jeurgen's older sister."

"Ok…" Then she turned to Rocky and told her, "I told you we shouldn't have done this!"

Rocky just shrugged and Amy raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

**Amy knew, Rocky knew, who knew? What would they be talking about right now, had Amy caught them off guard?**

**By the way, I saw the season closer of Secret Life and It was nice. I loved the whole 2 hours of the finale. Did you guys catch it? I did.**

**Leave comments. Things are about to get more thrilling… is it?**


	7. Promise me, Ashley

**So now that Amy, Ricky, CeCe, Rocky and others found out of the "forbidden love", what would Ashley and Flynn do next? I have nothing more to say so, yeah. Just read on.**

**I'll just say it for the last time: Secret Life and Shake It Up aren't mine. For emphasis.**

Flynn was busy with a game of LittleBigPlanet, when he got a call from Ashley on his cell phone.

"Flynn?"

"Ashley, what's up? Is there something wrong? You don't sound… ok."

"You better get to my place. We have to talk."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I don't feel ok, so please… come to my place…"

"I'll be right there!" then he looked at the window and saw that CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Amy, Ricky, Grace, Jack, Adrian and Ben were outside and blocking the main entrance of their apartment, since they were still in a conversation.

"I'll have to find another way. Wait for me."

As they both hanged up, Flynn used a different place to sneak out of the place. Fortunately for Flynn, Ashley's place was only 3 blocks away from their apartment.

As he got in, he knocked on Ashley's door, and said, "Ashley! It's me, Flynn."

Ashley opened the door and pulled him inside.

"I got to tell you something."

"Tell me, because I can feel you're not feeling well."

"I'm not. I forgot to tell you about Toby."

"What about him?"

"He was my friend back in Valley Glen. But he has no idea that I'm dating you."

"So? He's just your friend, no big deal."

"It's not that. He loves me too, but if he finds out, he might hurt you."

"That's the problem?"

"Not just that, Flynn. Remember that you called my sister?"

"Yes?"

"She had a conversation with me about it. She did not like how I did my violation on you. I don't want… to lose you, Flynn."

She hugged Flynn and he hugged her too. Ashley was on the verge of tears, and Flynn was getting more concerned and said, "Ashley… promise me… we'll protect each other… no matter what."

"I promise…"

But then a door opened and Ashley saw who was there. It was Toby.

Toby said, "Hey Ashley. How you doing-"

He saw Flynn and Ashley comforting each other and he remarked, "What's this? Who's that kid?"

"Toby, this is Flynn, the boy I'm babysitting."

"I heard you all about your new fling. Who is the guy?"

But then he knew it was Flynn whom Ashley was referring as the one who she wanted more. "This kid?"

"Toby, you're wrong, he's just the kid I babysit, and he's not my new boyfriend."

"Stop lying Ashley. I heard it all. I came to visit you so we can do sex, but seeing this boy… I don't want to."

"Toby! I can explain-"

"You're dumping me… for this little boy?"

"I'm not dumping you for him. I just… tend to like him. He was nice."

"Say what you want. I'm trying to be near to you and being nice to you, but if you'll just go after this kid… I'd rather classify you as a pedophile, Ashley. Have your way with the child. We're through."

Ashley then burst into tears of hurt. Flynn, recognizing this, was bursting with anger.

As he left, Flynn shouted: "NO ONE SAYS THAT TO MY GIRL!"

Toby was startled by Flynn's reaction. Flynn then punched Toby's face and He was shocked by Flynn's anger because he was never been toppled by a little boy.

Toby was then slapped by Flynn and he replied, "You...you hit me! N-not even my own father hit me!"

"That's right Toby. You made her cry. And now… I hit you… for the first time."

He was ashamed that while he broke things off with Ashley, for Flynn, seeing someone crying by someone who offended the said person, was a big, unforgivable thing for him.

"Better leave Toby. Or I'll hurt you more."

Seeing that Flynn was serious (it was more serious than that of a grade school bully), he left in shame. Flynn came back to comfort her, and said, "Don't worry Ashley. It's over. He won't hurt you ever again."

Flynn wiped her tears and Ashley said, "Thanks for defending me. I didn't know you'll do that for me."

"You're my girl Ashley. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even the person who'll come asking for sexual favors. No one hurts you. You deserve better."

At that point, Flynn's feeling with Ashley grew more than he can handle. Their hearts went too far… as Flynn slowly, one by one, took off Ashley's clothing and dove himself into Ashley's waiting breasts.

"…And that's why She's in love," ended CeCe.

"I can't believe my sister and your brother are falling in each other. Why?"

"Flynn's love wasn't just any love. It grew out of concern for Ashley. I don't know why, but I can't tell."

Adrian then stopped and asked, "So if your brother was in love with Ashley, then… he's not yet ready for things he won't understand. He's 8, yet he felt confident in her."

Deuce added, "Wait, Ty, did you taught Flynn some things on girls?"

Ty remembered that he taught Flynn how to impress girls. He then said, "Yes, I taught Flynn how to impress girls, but I don't know if he did it on Ashley."

CeCe interrupted, "He didn't. He said he helped out Ashley when he hurt her. But none of the things you taught Flynn."

Amy finally broke silence and said, "Better watch out for your brother. I don't know, but he might make the biggest mistake of his life."

"What's that Amy?"

"CeCe, he might impregnate my sister. Be careful."

"Amy, it's impossible. He's 8, and he hasn't been circumcised. It won't happen I trust you."

"Ok. But be careful, he might be doing things he's not aware of."

"I do remember him coming home late nights ago."

Ben then interrupted and asked CeCe, "So nothing happened between them?"

"Not yet, I suppose."

CeCe then ended with, "It'll be better if we resume the talk in my place."

Amy said, "Good call."

Flynn and Ashley were now lying down, naked, with Ashley embraced on Flynn.

"Do you think we'll stay together?"

"I don't know Flynn. I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid about?"

"If they knew of our forbidden relationship, we might be forced to do something."

"Like run away?"

"Something like that. But don't worry, I'll provide for your needs when that happens."

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you Flynn."

Flynn cuddled into Ashley's body and latched his mouth on her breast, while Ashley holds him tight.

Little did they know, they'll be separated by force; and it'll cost them everything they had in each other.

**The gang is getting suspicious of the couple. What lies next for this forbidden love? Leave comments!**


	8. Forced separation

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been a few weeks after graduation and I haven't updated the story so far. Now that I got the time, I'll resume the story: and it takes a turn for the worst, as Flynn and Ashley will begin to struggle.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

CeCe and Amy were still talking while Ty, Deuce, Rocky, Adrian, Ben and Grace were having fun playing party games on Flynn's PS3.

"I don't know if we should do this, Amy."

"I know it'll hurt both of them but we have no choice."

"So we have to separate them for good?"

"There's no option. My parents must not find out of this situation, while you can, since your mom's a cop."

"I don't know if we should continue this plan. It'll hurt up Flynn in the process, but I don't know what will become of your sister after this."

"Trust me- it's the only way."

Ashley and Flynn then got to the Jones' residence and Flynn asked, "What do you mean?"

Amy then told the rest to go outside and wait for them downstairs.

"CeCe, what's this about?"

"Flynn, I'm sorry, but you can't be going off with Ashley no more."

"Why not? She's nice."

Amy then interrupted and said, "You're 8. She's 16. I don't want my sister ending up in jail because of you."

Ashley then cut off Amy and said, "I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"I love Flynn and he loves me. I'd do anything just to make sure it'll last."

"You don't know what you're doing Ashley."

CeCe then interrupted, "Stop you guys."

They then stopped because CeCe knew things could get worst.

"Flynn, I'm sorry. But better lay off Ashley for the meantime."

"Care to explain more sis?"

"Later. We'll talk about it more."

Amy then notified, "I'll go now CeCe. See you next time."

"Ok Bye Amy."

Amy said, "Ashley, we'll have to talk when we get to your apartment."

As CeCe closed the door after they left, Flynn asked, "Ok. They're gone. What do you want to talk about?"

"Flynn, what's happening the whole time you're with her?"

"Just having fun."

"I'm not joking around Flynn!"

"Want the truth?"

CeCe just nodded.

"Ok, don't be shocked… but… we made love. Yes I admit it, me and Ashley had sex. You happy?"

"HOW COULD YOU FLYNN!"

"What do you mean 'How could you'?"

"You're 8 years old! You're not circumcised! You don't even have used protection! Why would you do it?"

"Will you cool it out?"

"I won't! You're too young to have sex with a 16 year old girl! If you were 16 that would be a bit good but not at this age!"

"CeCe… I haven't even stuck my willy in her pussy."

CeCe was horrified that he picked up such a "mature" word and had used it in front of her!

"Besides, I had to use a dildo or a vibrator to get through."

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH FLYNN! I've had it!"

"Had what?"

"You're getting worst Flynn. I'm coming to this conclusion: You're forbidden to see Ashley again. Ever, you hear me?"

"You can't stop me."

"Well if I told this to mom maybe you'll get some sense in your head!"

"You can't stop me and Ashley from falling in love! We're meant to be even though we're 8 years apart!"

"Then, you left me with no choice."

She unplugged and took the cables away from the TV and his PS3. "No TV, No video games," and plucked away Flynn's cellphone and resumed, "And you're not allowed to use your cellphone, for 2 months. I hate to do this but this is the nearest I can do."

"You're not my mom, you're my sister! You can't do this!"

"Guess what: I'm responsible for you when she's not around, so I'm in charge, and I'll have to discipline you if I had to wipe her off your mind."

"You're mean!" and he stomped on the way to his room and slammed the door shut.

Back at Ashley's apartment, Amy was asking her the same questions CeCe imposed on Flynn.

"Why did you have sex with Flynn?"

"He wanted it, so I gave him the satisfaction."

Amy just sighed and resumed, "You're giving an 8 year old satisfaction- by what?"

"My breasts have the capacity to make him happy and feel safe at the same time. Why, are you jealous that Ricky can't do the same for you?"

"Stop changing the topic. It's not funny about you, or your breasts, giving Flynn the happiness. Are you turning more and more like Adrian?"

"So what if I'm next after Adrian? At least I'm not going after other boys."

"I know you're not after boys because you have Flynn right?"

"You can't stop our love."

"I'm just doing my job as your older sister. Since Mom and Dad are divorced, and I have to struggle between being a teenager like you and talking care of John, You'll have to listen to me."

"Besides, Flynn didn't even use his wiener on me. He's too young to do it to my folds."

"Good for him."

"Why can't you just accept that we love each other?"

"Because no one will understand you both. You'll go to jail. He'll be in trouble. Don't you get what I'm trying to tell you Ashley? Both your lives will be ruined because of this forbidden love. And I'll not let you go the same way that happened to me."

"Why would I take your path? If I want to be impregnated by an 8 year old that would be nice."

"Stop it Ashley! I'd had it."

"Had what?"

Amy then took some of Ashley's things. "I'm taking away your sex toys and You won't be using your cellphone for 2 months. And I'm also taking your laptop away. You can't be trusted no more."

"Why can't I be trusted?"

"Because I said so. From this point on, you're forbidden to see Flynn again."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I just did Ashley. It's for your own good. I'm sorry."

"I hope someday you'll realize that Ricky wasn't meant for you!"

"That won't faze me."

"Fine! You're such a mean person Amy, like the rest of you people!" then she stormed out to her room and slammed the door.

At that point, Flynn and Ashley ended up crying in their rooms because they were forbidden to see each other.

Both of them cried and said, "I wish you were here…"

Their forbidden love has been put on a stranglehold.

They're separated… and no one will rescue them to be together again.

**Poor Flynn and Ashley! CeCe and Amy just did what they must do, but is there any way they can defy them for good? Better start figuring out!**

**As usual, leave comments. Try to figure out where I got the "Impregnated" part in Secret Life.**


	9. Escape for love

**Previously, Ashley and Flynn were forbidden to see each other ever since. But Flynn decided to make his move to see her again. How? Read on…**

**Sorry for not updating, I got writer's block recently. Sorry about the delay XD**

**And now, off to the story.**

Flynn wasn't able to sleep properly that night after CeCe banned him from seeing Ashley again. He decided to get up and see that no one is awake that evening as Flynn decides to escape that late night. But before he made the escape, he still remembered the home phone number Ashley gave him, because he knew that like him, her cellphone would get confiscated.

Flynn slowly dialed the number and hoped that Ashley would pick up the phone.

Back as Ashley's apartment, Ashley wasn't able to sleep too. She ended up staring at the night sky, trying to get rid of the sadness in herself. Then, she heard the phone ring, and hoped it won't wake up Amy. She then quietly ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Flynn!"

Ashley squealed at the sound of Flynn's voice. "Hi Flynn, I'm glad you called."

"Don't thank me yet, are you ready?"

"What do you mean I'm ready?"

"We're getting out of here."

"You mean, we have to go?"

"Yes Ashley! If they can't accept us together, we'll have to bust out of it. I'll meet you on the park. Pack your stuff."

"As in we'll escape them?"

"Yes Ashley, but hurry! I don't want to get caught!"

"Ok. I'll try to get my Laptop and my cellphone out of Amy. Talk to you later."

"Ok, see you."

Flynn managed to pack up fast but quiet. He even managed to sneak out the cables for his PS3 and even snuck out the PS3 with him. Once he got everything, he fled the place.

He was chilling in the park after being there, but he had to brave it. He didn't want to give up soon so he had to muster the cold evening wind. Then, he spotted a figure which he almost can't comprehend. His little fear became heartfelt joy upon seeing the girl he loved.

"Wow, that's a lot of bag for a little boy."

"Well I'm trying to get away from it you know."

"Well I got my cellphone, my clothes, my laptop and that's it."

"What about your 'stick'?"

"In my car. Come on, we have to go, my car is at the park's parking."

Flynn then pulled his cart full of bags, like he was trying to get on a vacation that he don't really want right now.

"Why did you bring a cart?"

"I can't carry all of them you know."

"Oh Flynn… come on. We have to go. Here, I'll help you out on the bags."

Once everything was packed on the trunk of the car, they left soon. They managed to drive as far as outside the city towards another place not far from Chicago. This however confused Flynn.

"Ashley, where do we go from here?"

"My friend had this vacation house that she doesn't use anymore since she doesn't go to Illinois anymore. We can stay there."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Well it's my first time to go there so I managed to place the route on my GPS."

"Are we going to be alright?"

"We will Flynn. No one will stop us."

After a 45-minute drive, they made it to her friend's vacation house and opened the gate to its garage, where it had a door leading to the main house.

"So this is the place then?"

"Yup, this is it."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe until they forget us, or they forget about our love."

"I hope so Ashley. I don't want to lose you."

"Kiss me Flynn."

The two youths began their passionate kiss which had them go throughout the home. While a sad but fast piano piece is playing in the background, they ended up in the bedroom and Flynn hurriedly took her top off and fondled with her bra-covered boobs and finally got rid of the bra and madly sucked and fondled Ashley's round mounds.

Ashley finally noticed that Flynn had his first boner, a big one outside his age group. As Ashley was moaning from Flynn's magical touch, she had the urge to take off his pants and brief. Flynn in turn took her skirt and panties off.

"Flynn… Now is the time…"

"Time for what?"

"I want you… to impregnate me. Be the boy that will carry my baby…"

"Now?"

"Now."

Flynn then inserted his willy in her pussy both of them cried in pain because this was Flynn and Ashley's first time doing so. Not to mention Ashley was super tight.

"Ashley, be on top of me."

Ashley did his request and starting humping Flynn. Flynn was hurting in turn because he was still little for a boy to take pains of their first love making. Ashley didn't mind the pain, she was used to it because she used to masturbate to Amy's impregnator, Ricky, back when she was in love with her. Flynn and Ashley moaned and called out their names.

And finally, they were nearing their climax. But Flynn wants to be showered with Ashley's love juices.

"Flynn, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Ashley, let go!"

"But I want you to shoot your seed in me!"

"DO IT!"

Ashley then released from Flynn and gushed her biggest burst ever, spilling her stream of juices on Flynn's body and face. Ashley was howling from the pain of the gush, and Flynn inserted his willy on her and shot his seed inside of Ashley.

"Thanks…" she was still spasming from the pain of the gush and Flynn shooting his potent seed into her body was a great pain reliever.

"I… ahh… it hurts…"

Flynn sucked on her breasts to add additional relief.

"Here here. I'm making you ok. I'll make you feel ok."

Ashley and Flynn ended up in bed together after that moment.

"We'll be together forever Flynn. I'll take care of you, I'll help you with your studies, I'll make you feel special."

"Thanks Ashley. I love you."

"Now?"

"Now and forever."

They then kissed each other after in the bed, their two hearts beating in the same time.

**Again, sorry for the delay. I had to put my 120% in this chapter, thus the delay. Leave comments!**


	10. Runaway Shadows

**After a long wait here's the new chapter. Sorry for the delay, because there were no new reviews so far I had to delay doing this chapter, not to mention having writer's block as well.**

**Well hope you enjoy the new chapter… and please, comment!**

That night, Flynn wasn't able to sleep. He was still thinking if things will be different from now on, and he was now even more confused afraid if they kept being together.

"Ashley? Are you still awake?"

"Umm… why…?"

"Are we still going to be together?"

"Yes Flynn. Why?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Is this about your sister finding out you snuck out?"

"I don't know. I don't want to lose you, that's all."

Ashley, still naked, hugged him and said, "I'll make sure we'll stay together. My sister didn't want me with you and so did your sister. I'll do what it takes to keep us together."

"Please stay with me…"

"I will Flynn." She then held his head and lets him suckle on her naked breast.

"I will be your comfort, and I'll not let you go."

"I love you Ashley…"

"I love you too."

After a few minutes, they finally drifted to sleep.

_Morning_

CeCe got up and got prepared for school, and decided to knock on her brother's door. Their mother just happened to come out and said, "Ok CeCe, tell your brother to hurry up. You don't want to be both late."

"Ok mom, I'll try to see if he's up."

CeCe then found a note on his brother's door that said:

_I went to school early, don't bother checking up on me, and might go home late_

CeCe then said, "Oh well, as long as my brother went off early." She then left for school as Rocky picked her up and asked her, "CeCe, how's your brother doing?"

"Well Rocky, he's still fine… I found out he left early to go to school."

"Well let's get to school early; I don't want to get a detention slip!"

"Yeah… good idea."

Unknown to her, his brother had no intention of going home for the day. And this went on… until evening.

Mrs. Jones said, "CeCe, it's time to eat. Call your brother."

CeCe knocked on the door and shouted, "Flynn! It's time for dinner!"

She then felt the door was not locked and went in, and was horrified that the room was barren except for the bed. "Mom! You've got to see this!"

"CeCe this better not be a trick, it's rude to have the food wait-"

Mrs. Jones was shocked to see that the room was indeed missing Flynn's stuff. "CeCe! What happened here?"

"I don't know, but why was it empty?"

Then she found a note that was written by Flynn. It said:

_Forgive me if I had to run away. I can't take it anymore, and I must do what my heart yearns for- love from my girlfriend, Ashley Jeurgens. Me and Ashley are fully in love, and I'm sorry if I have to say that you can't stop what I feel for her. Forgive me, mom, CeCe, but I chose this._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Flynn_

"My son… ran away?"

"Flynn… why?"

"Ok CeCe what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know mom. I had him grounded for it, but he ran away when I didn't know. I don't know how he'd escaped with Ashley!"

"Well then… I'll have to inform it to the authorities. I will make sure Flynn comes home!"

"Mom… don't tell me…"

She then reached into her radio and talked into it, "This is Officer Jones, I request backup here. I have a kidnapper to stop. Meet me at the police station, stat."

"Mom, you're going to arrest Ashley?"

"I have no choice. If that means bringing your brother back then it will be done."

"Mom, you can't do that! He'll hate us!"

"If he doesn't want to come back to us, I'll have to do this with brute strength. Sorry CeCe. I'll have to go to the police station now."

"Mom!"

CeCe tried to stop her but failed. As her mom left for the police station, CeCe said, "I have to tell Amy of this!"

At Ashley's previous apartment, Amy was alone with John, taking care of him until Ricky can come back. Amy was wondering if Ashley will be home soon, but right now she was busy doing things to surprise Ricky.

Then a knock at the door was heard and she opened it.

"Dad?"

"Hi Amy. What brought you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I heard Ashley was now living here."

"I know dad but now is not the best time to come. We're having a troubled time here."

"Amy, what's the meaning of this?"

"Dad… Ashley is in love with a boy younger than her. I don't know if I should keep it a secret to you or not…"

"Well your guess is the same as mine. But wait…" he found the door open and he looked and said, "Where are Ashley's things?"

Amy then rushed to the room and found out all of her belongings was gone too. "Dad… I could explain."

"No need. I found out that Ashley took off and didn't tell you."

"How did you know?"

"This note tells things. I bet you didn't found out until now."

Amy read the note, and it reads:

_Goodbye my family. I hope you guys are better without me because our family is broken now, and this is the best time for me to start again with my boyfriend, Flynn Jones. Hope you will be good now that each of us are now in their own ways now that all 4 of us are disconnected. I still love you all though._

_Farewell forever,_

_Ashley_

"Looks like we'll have to find her."

"Dad, you don't even know where she is now!"

"I don't know but we'll try. In fact I'll be going to the police station now."

"Dad…"

He then left Amy and John alone, but as soon as he left, CeCe came running in. she then said, "Amy, thank goodness you're still here!"

"I'm glad you're here too CeCe! What brings you here?"

"Bad news, My mom is planning to do a state-wise search for your sister!"

"That's not good CeCe…"

"And she's planning to arrest her! Come on Amy, we have to do something!"

"I'll try. Come on CeCe, we'll have to tell everyone."

Back the secret house, Ashley got a message from Amy telling her that they're in big trouble. "Flynn!"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"We're in serious trouble. We'll have to escape now."

"Why now?"

"They found out. Come on. Pack your stuff. We're outta here."

"Great…"

**Ashley and Flynn were found out that they escaped! Will they try to run away again and make sure there's a good tomorrow ahead of them? Stay tuned… and leave comments!**


End file.
